Cream Delites
by Anti Inflammatory
Summary: Rex has an experiment that he wants Mimi's help with


Cream Delites

By- Min

NC-17

For a challenge over at another board, so I thought that I would share it here.

Pairing : ( Dool)- Sexy Rexy & Mimi

Note :Well this did not turn out to be my best effort at SMUT. I hope u all still enjoy it.

Rex Brady stood in the middle of the park talking to Gary the Ice Cream Man," Seriously. You're retiring?" he asked. Gary was everyone's favorite Ice Cream man, the kids especially loved him a lot for some reason.

"Yeah I am," Gary said. " It's been a long time coming son."

"But then who will be the new ice cream man?"

Gary leaned against the counter inside his truck," Whom ever wants the job, today was my last round. I posted a notice up on the bulletin boards around town, am just waiting for someone to contact me."

Rex couldn't imagine all the sad faces of all the little kids if no one took the job as Ice Cream man. " I'll do it," he said.

"What?" Gary said.

"Me," Rex repeated," I will be the new ice cream man."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Well then she's all yours," Gary said as he climbed out of the truck and tossed the keys to Rex.

Rex caught the keys," Well where are you going to go now?"

"The Bahamas. Bye Bye," Gary said and started walking through the park to get to main street and hail a cab back to his place.

Rex was standing in the park with the keys and the truck, so he climbed into the ice cream truck and started it up to drive back to the loft that he shared with Mimi Lockhart. As he was driving down the road it made him start to think, what if he could invent some new ice cream flavors? Maybe the kids would like to try something new, suddenly he was excited about being the new Ice Cream man. He made a stop at the store and picked up some things he would need and drove back to the loft. He pulled into the parking lot of the loft, and turned the ignition off and then spotted the small counter in the back of the ice cream truck; he began to lay his purchases out on the counter and settled himself on a stool that was in front of the counter, it was bolted to the floor of the truck. He set up a mini laboratory to create new ice cream flavors.

Mimi had spent the day at work, and then doing some shopping by the time she got home she was exhausted. As she pulled up to the loft she parked her car and climbed out noticing the Ice Cream truck in the parkinglot," Weird," she muttered shaking her head. She walked in and took the elevator up to the loft," Rex?" she called out as she walked into their loft. She was greeted by complete silence so she started to look around for him, in the bedroom, bathroom, anywhere she could. "Rex , where are you?" she muttered. She left the loft and went up to the roof and searched for him there and found nothing. With a sigh she pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed Rex's number and waited.

After four rings he finally answered the phone," Hey Meems, what's up? "he asked.

"Where are you? I just got home and you're not here."

"Oh yeah I'm home. I'm in the parkinglot."

"What?"

"Parking lot, the Ice Cream truck is mine now. Come down I have something I want to show you," he said.

Mimi smirked she couldn't help but wonder what Rex wanted to show her, but Rex was thinking more along the lines of Ice Cream. "Alright. I'll be down in a few," she promised.

"Great!"

After hanging up the phone with Mimi, Rex had delved back into his creation process and gotten super absorbed into it. He was so wrapped up in what he was doing that he hadn't even noticed when Mimi had finally arrived joining him on the truck.

"Rex," Mimi said, but when she got no answer from him she sighed. She walked over to him and shook him lightly by the shoulder," REX!"

"Ahhhhhhh! " Rex said jumping and turned his head to look at her," What Meems?" he asked, "Did you have to do that?"

"Sorry," Mimi said," You were kindda in your own world. You said you wanted to show me something?"

"Yes!" Rex said excitedly. He picked up a small white spoon n spooned up some pinkish orangish looking creamish looking stuff," Taste this babe, I think you'll like it," he said holding the spoon up for her to take a bite.

Mimi looked down at the spoon," What?" she said disbelieving what she was hearing. This was about ice cream!

"Try it!" Rex said excitedly," I want to know what you think."

Grudgingly she took a bite of the offered cream and let it dissolve in her mouth as she was eating; she kept silent though for fear of saying something at the moment. As she was tasting it though she made an odd almost confused facial expression.

"Well? Good or no?"

"It's okay but what is it?"

"Its Strawberry Blood Orange."

"Ice Cream?"

"Yeah! Blood Oranges are a big hit in Italy. I thought it would be a cool combonation."

"Yeah cool," Mimi said and looked at Rex," That's why you called me out here?"

"Sure. Why else would I?" he asked turning back to his little lab set up on the table and began to measure out ingredients, after storing the remainder of the Strawberry Blood Orange Ice Cream.

"Rex," Mimi said reaching out and running her hand down his arm," I thought you wanted to spend time with me."

"Oh sure I do, I missed you today," he said with a smile and turned towards her leaning in and brushing his lips against hers in a kiss.

Mimi moved in closer and kissed him back with more passion," Rex, let's go inside. You can play with Ice Cream another time."

Rex continued to kiss her," Mmm what do you want to do inside?"

"You," she answered as she began to run her hands down his shirt clad chest." I've missed you."

As he was kissing her he pulled her closer to him, turning so he was facing her now, but still sitting on his stool. Finally he broke away from the kiss and looked at her," We don't have to go inside. If you want to play we could play right here."

"On the truck?" she asked a little surprised.

"Mhmm. Why not, it's mine. I make the rules."

Mimi smirked," Okay," she agreed, turning she walked over to the door of the truck and pulled it closed. Rex began to clean up the counter top, and once it was clean he lifted Mimi into his arms and set her down on top it. She reached for him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him between her legs. "Strip," she ordered.

No other order in his life time had ever sounded as sex as the woman he loved tell him to get naked, so he did just that starting with his shirt. While he was undressing Mimi was watching and already starting to get wet between her legs. She reached down removing her panties sliding them down her legs and kicking them off, licking her lips. She spread her legs as wide as they would go and began to rub her clit, in a circular motion.

Rex's eyes were on her as he began to unbutton and unzip his jeans so that he could get out of them," Finger yourself," he told Mimi, he wanted to see her fingers sliding deep inside of her folds, which he was going to make dripping wet. He wanted to imagine his rock hard dick sliding into those folds and until he could actually do that her fingers would be a very pleasurable simulation of it.

Mimi obeyed as she began to slid two fingers inside of her folds, pushing them as deep as they would go inside, she bit her bottom lip. She began to slid her fingers in and out like it was Rex's dick fucking her, she used her thumb to continue teasing her clit which in no time started to throb in pleasure and anticipation. She pressed her thumb up against her clit and let out a soft moan. Suddenly it was starting to feel hot on this Ice Cream truck, so she removed her top and bra letting them fall to the floor.

Rex had finished undressing but hadn't moved from his spot as he was watching her please herself, he licked his lips wanting to get a taste of her cream delites. Mimi Crème De Dulce was on the menu tonight for dessert and man was he looking forward to that.

Mimi eventually removed her skirt too leaving her completely nude now on top of the counter, as she fingered herself delightfully letting her head fall back as she moaned, her other hand moving up to pinch her nipples which were starting to harden with arousal. "Rex," she breathed.

Rex reached down taking his manhood into both of his hands and stroking himself as he watched her playing with herself. "Keep going Meems," he murmured. He was starting to get excited and stiff just form watching her; it would be even more amazing once he was actually inside of her. He let out a groan of pleasure as his hands worked going up and down his shaft.

Mimi began to move her fingers faster and harder in and out of her tight pink tunnel. Her juices were starting to coat her fingers making them slippery with sweetness. She shifted lying back on the counter raising one leg and letting the other dangle pointing towards the ground. She pushed her fingers in deep searching for her spot of pleasure and when she hit it, her body twitched with desire and she moaned." Uh," she gasped.

Rex moved towards his girlfriend and climbed up onto the counter, putting himself between her legs as he leaned down kissing her neck softly.

"Ah," Mimi moaned softly.

He moved one of her hands while his mouth moved trailing down in search of her nipples, he wanted that hard pink little peak in his warm mouth to suck on and lick.

"Mmmmm," she moaned arching slightly up off the surface of the counter, as she took her now free hand and began to stroke him with one hand.

Rex's tongue swirled around one nipple and then another as he was sucking and teasing her nipples, they were so taught and stiff.

Mimi continued to make sounds of pure pleasure as Rex's mouth continued to assault her body. She closed her eyes still fingering herself. She was so lost in what she was doing she was practically in a daze of desire until she felt Rex moving her hand away from her sweet little opening. "No," she moaned.

Rex brought her fingers to his mouth licking them clean and then his head disappeared between her legs and he was licking her clit and its surrounding area, his tongue brushing between the folds.

"Oooooooo!" Mimi squeaked when she felt his tongue," YES!" She soon felt his tongue reaching for her spot and pressing up against her clit now and then.

She used her hands to work Rex running them up and down his shaft and playing with his balls, he let out a growl of pleasure. She loved the noises that he was making she loved knowing that she was making him make noises of pleasure.

It wasn't long before his tongue was shoving deep inside of her hard and fast, fucking her like crazy. She moaned pushing her hips towards his eager tongue." Harder," she breathed, as she began to work him, going faster he was starting to tense up, as her walls were starting to clench around his tongue. When she had brought him almost to the brink of pure ecstasy she stopped. Rex's tongue was still fucking her wildly and was starting to get covered in her sweet cream and he pulled his tongue out looking down at her.

"I need to be inside of you," he told her running his hands down her legs pushing them as far apart as he could before pushing himself deep inside of her.

"Yes!" she cried out liking the feeling of him pushing himself into her, she held onto his shoulders and soon he was thrusting in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around him rocking her hips forwards towards him, from where she lay beneath him on the counter.

Before long Rex was pushing into her harder, faster and longer as he was hitting her spot. Her walls shook with pleasure he brought her to the complete edge he could feel her walls tightening in around his rock hard cock. He held onto her and gave one final big thrust, causing a flood of sweet delite to come spilling forth. He continued thrusting and could feel his own body coming to the edge as he let go inside of her, filling her up deeply. Their bodies trembled and shook as they orgasmed reaching a sweet climax of pleasure.

As they finished climaxing, Mimi let out a breath and fell flat against the counter," Damn," she breathed.

"Best damn cream I've ever had," Rex said with a smirk looking down at her.

She just smiled," I'll be on your truck anytime."


End file.
